


A Big Disaster

by 18lzytwner



Series: LazyTown First Series [17]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: A storm rolls into LazyTown bringing more than just rain. What will happen when Sportacus is called away to help people?  Song included is Cry by James BluntAs a heads up - Stephanie is a little older and Sportacus is a little younger.





	1. Chapter 1

**April 10, 2022 at 3:15 pm**

          Samantha and Joshua walked down the familiar path on the way home from school.  She was two months shy of her tenth birthday and Joshua had just turned sixteen two months before.  The two had managed to keep their parents out of the loop but for how much longer they weren’t sure. 

          Clouds began to cover over the sun and Joshua looked up at the sky.  The weather reports had been troubling and the town was in a rush to gather anything they might need in case of a flood. 

          “Looks as if the rain maybe coming sooner than expected.”  Joshua commented.

          “Hmm.  Well I wonder if Mom and Dad have everything secured at home?”  Samantha couldn’t hide the worry that crept into her voice. 

          “I’ll help if you need me to.”  Joshua squeezed her hand.

          “Would you?”  She asked.

          “Of course.  I’m sure that my Mom and Dad won’t mind.”  He smiled.  This made Samantha smile, too. 

          The two arrived at Robbie’s and Amanda’s.  Joshua lifted the lid off the tube and the two flung their backpacks down it, followed by themselves.  When they landed, a surprise met their eyes.

          “Mom?  What’s going on?”  Samantha asked.

          “Honey, we’re going to start sandbagging around the side entrance so we can possibly prevent the water coming in like last time.”  Amanda explained loading sand into a large bag. 

          “I’ll help.”  Joshua said.

          “Your father and Uncle Robbie have already started loading the bags on the pulley system down there.”  Amanda explained.

          “I guess I’ll help them then.”  Joshua ran off down the hall to help. 

          “Help me fill this bag would you?”  Amanda asked her daughter.

          “Why aren’t we doing this outside?”  Samantha asked.

          “Your father already had the sand inside so we figured we give his pulley system a test.”  Her mother explained.

          “Ah.  Where is Aunt Stephanie?” 

          “She’s coming back from the hardware store with more supplies, in case we need them.  Last night, she and Uncle Sportacus got their apartment ready so now they wanted to help us.”  Amanda answered loading the next bag with sand.

          A few minutes later, Stephanie came running down the hall.  She was soaked from head to toe.

          “The rain has started and the wind has picked up.  The guys say they need at least ten more bags.”  She told Amanda and Samantha. 

          “Then we’d better hurry.”  Amanda said loading the full bag onto the cart.  She then pressed the blue button on the control pad and it took the bag and the two that were on it down the hall and up the slight elevation.                                                                                  

Outside the storm’s intensity increased.  People ran for their homes and tuned into the news channel.  The meteorologist told them that the cell was gaining strength and that there was an increased possibility of tornados.  The last time a tornado hit LazyTown was over a hundred years ago.  There was nothing to worry about but the weathermen always reminded people what to do in case there was one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sportacus and Robbie continued to stack the sand bags as the rain pelted down harder.  Water was already starting to pond on the cement.  The wind whipped things around and the above average hero indicated they should get inside. 

          Robbie nodded and ducked back inside the ex-lair.  Sportacus used his muscles to shut the door tightly and bolted it into place. 

          “Man is it getting ugly out.”  Robbie said. 

          “I’m soaked.”  Sportacus said as the two walked back down to the tunnel. 

          “I don’t think the weatherman thought things were going to get this bad.”  Robbie commented. 

          “No I don’t think he did.  Its going to be a busy day.”  The above average hero sighed.  Robbie looked at his friend.  Somehow it never failed to amaze him that Sportacus would still help people even at his age of fifty. 

          “Here are some towels boys try to dry up.”  Amanda said handing them the bath towels. 

          “The sandbags are all set.  I hope that they hold.”  Robbie told her.  Sportacus was drying off when he looked over at Stephanie.  She was biting her lip and watching the television.  He walked over to her and sat down.  She didn’t acknowledge his presence at first.  The weather report had her transfixed to the TV.  Stephanie slowly turned up the volume so that everyone could hear.

          “We have a confirmed touch down in Crazy County near the town of Looneyville.  It is a confirmed F2 on the Fujita scale.  Winds have reached 155 miles per hour.  The storm is heading in the direction of Lazy County and FunTown.  Residents should take shelter underground.  If you do not have a storm cellar separate from your house, take refuge in your basement.  Make sure that there are no windows in the room you take shelter in.  We will continue to update you on this television station and on WWSD* 98.6 radio on the FM dial.”

          Stephanie turned to her husband.  Sportacus saw the look on her face.  He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

          “I love you.”

          “I love you.”  She said.  There was no denying both of then were scared.  If the twister were to hit LazyTown, Sportacus would have to try to save people from their homes.

          Amanda and Robbie watched the couple.  They knew that they were safe because the whole house was underground but there would be no doubt they were going to have to help Stephanie if the tie came.

          Samantha and Joshua sat in her room.  They could hear the wind whipping outside.  They hadn’t heard the warning on the television but Joshua could feel his father’s nervousness. 

          “We’re safe here right?”  Samantha’s voice quivered.  

          “We’ll be fine.  The sandbags are in place.”  Joshua said wrapping his big muscular arm around her.  She snuggled close to him. 

          “Kids!”  There was a shout from one of the parents.  Quickly, the two of them came out of Samantha’s room. 

          “Joshua, I need to talk to you a second.”  Sportacus told his son as he pulled him aside. 

          “What’s going on Dad?”  The sixteen year old asked.

          “There is a tornado on its way to FunTown.  If it doesn’t dissipate in time, I will have to go out and save people.”  The above average hero started.

          “Not during the storm?”  Joshua asked.

          “No, after.  If anything should happen to me, you have to promise to take care of your mother.  I know its going to be a lot all at once but she will need you to be strong.”  Sportacus explained.  Joshua looked at his father.  What he was asking had to be done.

          “All right.  But you’d better come back in one piece.”  Joshua agreed.  Sportacus promised he’d try and then went back to Stephanie.   


	3. Chapter3

**April 10, 2022 at 5:00 pm**

          “BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr.  BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr.”  The tornado siren went off alerting all those not already underground to get there.  Robbie turned off the TV as they had lost the signal.  Now everyone huddled around the radio. 

          “Updating you to the current situation, the tornado has ripped through FunTown and is increasing speed as it heads toward LazyTown.  It is estimated…”  The radio fuzzed out.  Sportacus shook it but couldn’t get the signal back.  Amanda fumbled around in the box of emergency supplies and grabbed some new D-cell batteries.  Stephanie threw the old ones away and the new ones were inserted.

**5:05 pm**

          However, this made no difference.  The radio continued its silence.  Lights all around the ex-lair began to flicker and finally they went out.  The two families were now completely in the dark without any news from the outside, with the exception of the howling siren. 

          Soon they heard something bouncing off the metal tube that stuck above ground.  PING!  PING!  It sounded like golf balls but in all actuality it was golf ball sized hail.  Rain began to pound the ground.  A noise like no other covered up all the other sounds.

          At first it sounded like an incredibly loud vacuum cleaner but as the intensity grew it sounded more like a freight train.  The tube rattled and it sounded like it was going to get ripped out of the ground.  Samantha began to cry and Joshua pulled her close.  There was nothing to do but wait.     

**5:10 pm**

          An eerie silence followed.  Then Sportacus’ crystal beeped.  There was some hesitation on his part but then he got up and headed for the side entrance. 

          Joshua wanted to follow his father but he couldn’t leave Samantha.  She had calmed down quite a bit but it still was a terrifying experience.  Robbie got up and walked toward the side entrance carrying a flashlight since he didn’t have a crystal to light his way.

          Sportacus was pushing on the dented door but it refused to budge.  So the above average hero turned and headed for the only other exit.  Robbie stopped him.

          “Are you sure you need to do this?”  The ex-villain asked. 

          “People need me.  I have no choice.  I don’t have the luxury of being afraid.”  Sportacus told his friend.  Quickly, the above average hero raced to the upright tube and made his way up it.

          Towards the top, light began to shine through holes in the door.  The hail had gone right through the metal.  As Sportacus got closer, he noticed that the tube seemed to be getting smaller.  He squeezed through the smaller opening and forced the lid off. 

          The above average hero was now able to see what had caused the damage.  One of the wooden supports for the billboard had been hurled against the tube and pushed it in.  The billboard itself lay on the ground in pieces. 

          Trees had been uprooted and snapped, some of the houses were missing their roofs, and a mailbox was lying over a downed telephone pole.  His crystal reminded him that someone needed help and he raced off in the direction he was needed.

          Back inside Robbie and Amanda’s house everyone was trying to get themselves collected.  The power was still out and so was the radio.  So the decision was made that the only way to find out was to go topside.  


	4. Chapter 4

**April 10, 2022 at 5:15 pm**

          Trixie and Stingy were trying to get out of their storm cellar to no avail.  Something blocked the door.  The two began to shout for help when they heard a familiar voice. 

          “Hang on guys!”  Sportacus shouted.  He put his hands on the tree trunk that blocked the couple’s only means of escape.  Pushing, the above average hero easily discarded the fallen tree like it was a branch.  Throwing open the door, Sportacus asked,

          “Are you guys ok?” 

          “Yes, thanks Sportacus.”  Trixie said.

          “MIIINE!”  Stingy exclaimed pointing at the tree that the above average hero had moved.  Sportacus shook his head.  Some things never change.  Just then his crystal went off again.  He told Trixie and Stingy to go to the Town Hall before running in the direction he was needed.

          Samantha held Joshua’s hand as they walked toward Town Hall.  Stephanie decided that they should see if they could set up some kind of command center there.  Amanda and Robbie said that was a good idea.  However when they passed Uncle Milford and Bessie’s house their plans changed. 

          The roof was completely gone off the house and the backyard swing had been tossed through the back of the house.  Without thinking Stephanie raced behind the house.  There was a huge pile of rubble over the storm cellar.  She began to dig through it looking for the door.  The others came over to help her. 

          Sportacus stopped outside Pixel’s.  The huge satellite dishes were strewn on the ground but surprisingly the rest of the roof seemed intact.  Some of the windows were broken and he raced inside the house.  Pixel didn’t have a storm cellar so he would have gone to his basement.

          When the above average hero opened the front door, he realized that the house wasn’t as stable as it looked.  The satellite dishes had been anchored to the framework of the house and giant cracks had formed on the walls.  He had to find Pixel fast before the weight of the house forced it to collapse on itself.

          Stephanie’s hands were covered in cuts and scrapes but she didn’t care.  They had finally uncovered the storm cellar door.  Robbie opened it and went down inside.  He was confused at the scene before him.  Coming back up, Robbie said,

          “They’re not here.” 

          “What do you mean ‘not here’?”  Stephanie asked confused.  “Why aren’t they in the storm cellar?”  She asked.  A horrible thought crossed her mind.  Again she didn’t think and raced toward the house.  Joshua felt what was going to happen and grabbed his mother.

          “Don’t go in there.  I’ll do it.”  He said.  Stephanie looked into her son’s eyes.  She could see his father in him whether he wanted to admit it or not. 

          “Ok?”  Joshua asked.  His mother nodded.  So the sixteen year old headed into his great Uncle’s home.

          Sportacus reached the basement and immediately went for the pantry.  It was the only room that didn’t have a window.  A loud cracking noise stopped him.  He had less time than he thought. 

          “Pixel, come on.”  The above average hero urged as the Gizmo Guy climbed out of his hiding place.  Quickly, the two began to make their way upstairs as the house continued to make horrible noises. 

          Joshua climbed through the hole created by the swing.  He carefully picked his way through the house.                                                                                                         

“Uncle Milford!  Aunt Bessie!  Where are you?”  He shouted.  There was a muffled reply and he followed it to the basement door.  Clearing a path, Joshua opened the door and found the octogenarians standing at the top of the stairs.

          “Thank you Joshua.”  Milford said. 

          “No problem.  Lets get outside.  I don’t feel…”  He didn’t get a chance to finish when there was a loud noise.


	5. Chapter 5

**April 10, 2022 at 6:00 pm**

          The noise was incredibly loud and Joshua couldn’t help but flinch.  Milford and Bessie looked at him and they looked around them.  Suddenly, their great-nephew had this strange look in his eyes.  Without any explanation, Joshua raced away from them and what was left of their house. 

          Stephanie, Amanda, Robbie, and Samantha were wondering what was taking Joshua so long.  Robbie decided he’d better go in and help.  He was beginning to climb through the hole in the wall when Milford and Bessie rounded the corner.  They had used the front door.

          Stephanie raced over to them and gave them a big hug.  They had been lucky that the house hadn’t collapsed on them.  It was then she noticed Joshua wasn’t with them.

          “Where is Joshua?”  She asked. 

          “He flinched, looked at us funny, and ran away.”  Bessie told her.

          “Oh God.”  Were the only words that escaped her lips.  She knew it could mean only one thing.  His father was in trouble. 

          Joshua arrived at Pixel’s house, or rather what was left of it, within seconds of leaving Uncle Milford and Aunt Bessie.  He stood in udder horror at the site in front of him.  Then Joshua heard someone moaning.  Whirling around, the sixteen year old found Pixel lying on the ground.  One of his arms had the bone sticking out of it and blood seeped onto the ground. 

          “Pixel!  Where is my father?”  Joshua asked.   

          “He’s in there.”  Pixel barely got out.  He was in a lot of pain.  The deafening silence inside Joshua’s head made him oblivious to what the Gizmo Guy was going through.  Immediately, the sixteen year old turned his attention to the ruins of Pixel’s house.  His father was in there somewhere and he had to find him. 

          The group left Milford’s house and headed for Town Hall.  No doubt people were beginning to gather there for some sort of instruction as to what to do next.  They arrived there to find Trixie running the show and Stingy trying to help her.  Surprisingly, the Town Hall seemed to be unscathed by the twister that had shot through LazyTown.  That is part of the mystery with tornados.  Some houses can be completely destroyed and others untouched.                            

People from all over town had gathered and most seemed to be in shock at what just happened.  Some were in complete denial.  Trixie walked over from her command post to her friends. 

          “I was just informed that the National Guard is on its way.  Where are Sportacus and Joshua?”  She asked.  Stephanie’s face fell. 

          “We don’t know.  How long until the Guard gets here?”  Robbie responded.

          “Hopefully within the hour.  That is if the roads are in good shape.  Unfortunately, the new Mayor is missing and I’ve been trying to get people organized but I just don’t seem to be getting through to them.”  Trixie explained. 

          “I’ll need your help but maybe I can wrangle this people back together.”  Milford said.  He walked over to Stingy and grabbed the megaphone.

          “People of LazyTown, listen to me!  We need you to get yourselves together!  Organize!  The National Guard will be here soon!”  At this, the crowd immediately turned to the ex-Mayor and listened.

          “Wow!  You still know how to work the crowd.”  Stingy smiled. 

          “I may be old but I’m not that old.”  Milford smiled back.  Into the megaphone, he shouted,

          “I need you to break up into groups of twenty!”  The crowd did as they were told.  Stingy walked over to each group and gave them a number.

          “Group 1 go to LazyAcres and see if there are any people in what is left of the mobile homes!  Group 2 cover the apartment complex!  Group 3 go to the shops in town!  Group 4, half of you, go into Town Hall and see if you can dig anything up that might help us!  Group 5 stay here and wait for further instruction!”  Milford finished.  The groups had their assignments and left the Town Hall. 

          “Robbie I want you to take fifteen people and go see if the road is clear for the Guard.  Amanda and Samantha take the other five and the rest of Group 4, and help the wounded as best you can.  Bessie see if you can help the other half of Group 4.”  Milford handed out the assignments.

          Joshua lifted heavy pieces of Pixel’s home.  He had to find his father.  Under the broken walls, beams, windows, and everything else, there was a very slim chance his father was still alive but Joshua didn’t care.  He had to find him.


	6. Chapter 6

**April 10, 2022 at 6:45 pm**

          The sun was beginning to set as Joshua continued to dig through the rubble.  Finally, he saw a piece of blue material poking up.  Digging faster, Joshua had soon uncovered his father’s head. 

          Soon Sportacus’ body was completely uncovered.  Carefully his son pulled him away from the wreckage that was Pixel’s house.  Joshua couldn’t tell if he was still breathing and he began to shout for help. 

          After ten minutes, the sixteen year old slumped down to the ground.  His throat was dry from not having anything to drink in hours and he was physically drained.  Turning to his father, he pleaded hoarsely,

          “Dad, don’t leave me.  Don’t leave Mom.  We need you.  Daddy, please.”  When no response came, Joshua brought his knees to his chest and began to cry.

          The National Guard rolled through the now open street down to LazyTown’s Town Hall.  The crowd gathered cried out for joy.  Food, water, blankets, and medical aide were here and people could begin to pick up the pieces.

          “Where is the Mayor?”  Asked the Colonel in charge of the Guard.

          “He hasn’t been found yet.  I’m the ex-Mayor acting in his place.”  Milford said extending his hand.

          “Well we’re going to get going setting up shelters for people.  My unit has been dispatched here to help rebuild.  I’m Colonel Ducky, by the way.”  The military man explained shaking the ex-Mayor’s hand.

          “I’m Milford Meanswell.  How can we help?”  He asked.

“Well, how are the school buildings?  Are they in good shape?”  Ducky asked.               

“Yes, except for a few broken windows.  The gymnasiums would be the best bet for safety and warmth.”  Milford said.

          “You got it.  We’ll need to setup medical facilities in the auditoriums.  My men will start funneling people to the buildings.  Are all the people you sent out back?”  The Colonel wondered.

          “No, I’m missing part of Group 5.  They cleared the road but I haven’t heard from them.”  Milford sighed. 

          Joshua felt a hand on his shoulder.  He looked around hoping it was his father but it wasn’t.  Robbie nodded to the others in the group and they helped Pixel.  He knelt down and felt for a pulse on the above average hero.

          Suddenly, Robbie pulled away from Sportacus.  A look of shock crossed his face as he shouted for the others.  Joshua looked around completely confused.  Robbie’s words didn’t seem to be sinking in.  “Breathing”, “Alive”, “Help”.

          A paramedic in the group said it would be best not to move him until they could get his neck stabilized to something rigid.  Robbie said that maybe they should run back and see if the National Guard was there.  The EMT agreed this was a good idea and Robbie sent the remaining members of the group back to Town Hall.  Then he pulled Joshua aside.

          “Listen to me.”  Robbie started.  Joshua looked over at his father.  Robbie pulled his head so that he couldn’t look over at his dad.

          “Listen to me!”  This got Joshua’s attention.

          “You need to focus.  Right now, you are going to have to do as I tell you.  Your father may be in the biggest fight of his life and you need to be strong.  I know your mother is already a wreck and I promise we’ll try to help her but you have to help her too.  I don’t know how this is going to turn out but no matter what everyone will be here for you.”  Robbie explained.  This seemed to bring Joshua out of his stupor.  A look crossed his face; a look of determination.

          “Dad _is_ going to be all right.  He has to be so he can show me how to become a hero.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sportacus opened his eyes to find himself lying in bed.  Looking over to his side, he found Stephanie asleep.  Something wasn’t right.  He couldn’t remember how he got there nor could he remember what day it was or even the time. 

          Slowly he got out of bed and went into the bathroom.  The above average hero splashed cold water on his face and looked down at his bare chest and stomach.  He was surprised to find that his six pack was gone, replaced with a beer gut, and his toned chest seemed to be more like… well for lack of a better word like man boobs.

          Sportacus had the sudden urge to eat something and he walked out to the kitchen.  Opening the refrigerator, he found nothing but sugar loaded foods.  Something told him he shouldn’t eat those but his stomach rumbled and he gave it a shot. 

          Sitting at the kitchen table, he slowly unwrapped a package of HoHos.  Even more slowly, he put the chocolate heart attack in a wrapper into his mouth.  As the above average hero began to chew it, he realized that he liked it.

          Stephanie walked down the hall and found her husband on his fifth package of HoHos.  A slight smile crossed her lips and she said,

          “So this is what I find you doing.  I thought I told you to eat more sports candy and I come home to find that all you bought at the grocery store was sugar.” 

          “Mm hm.”  Sportacus mumbled.

          “What?”  Stephanie asked.

          “They’re good.”  He said washing the HoHo down with some Kool-Aid.  Stephanie shook her head and turned to walk back down the hall.  Her husband got up and came after her.  Grabbing her around the waist he noticed something felt funny.  Stephanie turned around and gave him a look.

          “Someone had to get into shape since you couldn’t anymore.”  She turned to go back down the hall.  Sportacus followed her but paused at a door across the hall from the bathroom.  It seemed as if he should know who would be in it but he couldn’t remember.  His hand went to open the door when Stephanie stopped him.

          “You promised you’d never open that door again.”  She said.  Her husband looked into her eyes and saw that tears had begun to well there.  Sportacus wiped them away and wrapped his arms around her.

          Questions buzzed through his mind that he desperately wanted answered but first he had to get Stephanie to stop crying. 

          “Don’t cry.”  He pleaded.  “Everything is going to be ok.”

          “That’s what you said but it wasn’t fine was it?  He was your son.”  Stephanie said in between sobs.  The use of the word ‘was’ frightened him for some reason. 

          “He looked up to you and he wanted to be like you and now…”  Stephanie stopped talking.  She pulled away from her husband and a horrible angry looked crossed her face.  Before he knew what was happening, Stephanie slapped Sportacus across the face. 

          He stood there with a look on his face.  Sportacus didn’t know what to make of it and would have loved a further explanation but a beeping noise stopped him.  Without saying anything, Stephanie rushed into their bedroom and rushed back out dressed in a pink outfit.  She slammed the front door and was gone.

          Sportacus slumped down in the hallway.  It was obvious that he had done something to hurt his wife but he didn’t know what it was.  The only way to find out was to open the door.  Now that he was down on the floor, Sportacus found it difficult to get up.  Finally he managed to use the wall and he put his hand on the doorknob.  The moment of truth was at hand.    


	8. Chapter 8

**April 10, 2022 at 8:45 pm**

          Stephanie sat in a chair next to her husband’s bed.  He had been airlifted from LazyTown to the hospital in SloppyTown since the FunTown hospital had received damage from the twister.  The doctors had taken x-rays and performed some tests but they hadn’t told her anything yet. 

          Joshua walked into the room to find his mother staring at his father.  The two hadn’t spoken since before the storm and now he had no idea what to say. 

          “Joshua,” Stephanie said.

          “Yeah, Mom?”  He asked.  Stephanie motioned for him to come closer to her.  As he did she wrapped her arms around him.  The two were both nervous but they didn’t say anything.  A knock on the door separated them.

          “Mrs. Scheving?  My name is Doctor Fixit.  Can I talk to you for a moment alone?”  He asked.

          “Joshua, why don’t you go out and sit with Samantha?  I know she was looking for you.”  Stephanie said.  The sixteen year old didn’t want to leave but he did anyway.  The doctor could now speak freely.

          “Your husband has sustained some serious injuries.  His right leg is broken and his right arm.  Some of his ribs are broken and we’ll have to go in surgically to fix them.  We think the best option is to go in now and try to repair the damage.  However there is some slight risk because of the coma he is in.”  Doctor Fixit explained.

          “Are there any other options?”  Stephanie asked.                                             

“Unfortunately, if we don’t fix his ribs the pieces could move around and lodge into his organs.”  The doctor told her.

          “All right, can you bring him out of his coma?”  She asked.

          “He’ll have to do that on his own, I’m afraid.  I hate to bring this up but is your husband an organ donor or does he have any Do Not Resuscitate orders?”  Doctor Fixit asked.       

“He is an organ donor and he would like to be resuscitated.” 

“Uh, well ok then we’ll prep him for surgery.”  He was surprised when Stephanie answered him so nonchalantly.  Leaving the room, Doctor Fixit went down to the nurses’ station and told them to get Sportacus ready. 

Stephanie slumped back into the chair.  She only had a few moments alone before they wheeled her husband toward surgery. 

“I don’t have much time, there are going to take you into surgery.  No matter what, I love you.  I will always love you.  Joshua loves you too.  We’ll be waiting for you.”  She told him.  Standing up she kissed his lips and forehead.  Then Stephanie squeezed his hand before the nurses took her out of the room.

Nurse Susan guided Stephanie to the waiting room.  The two didn’t say anything to each other.  In fact, Susan wasn’t sure what to say.  She’d seen family members before and after surgery and she’d learned not to build up people’s hope.  Quite often telling the family that everything was going to fine had come back to bite her in the butt.

Stephanie sat down in the waiting room and Joshua sat next to her.  Amanda, Robbie, and Samantha sat on the other side of the room.  Everyone seemed to waiting for someone else to talk.  Finally, licking her lips, Stephanie explained the situation. 

“So they hope that his broken bones will heal better while he’s in the coma?”  Amanda asked.

“That’s what I’m told.  We don’t have much to worry about, he always gets better.”  Stephanie replied.  She wished she were as confident as she sounded.  It was then that Pixel walked into the room.  His left arm was in a sling and cast.

“Pixel, how are you feeling?”  Robbie asked. 

“Pretty good, thanks to Sportacus and Joshua.”  He said.

“I didn’t help you.  I was too concerned with my father.  I didn’t help anyone.”  Joshua replied.  The sixteen year old got up and left the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sportacus’ hand trembled as he turned the knob that led to Joshua’s room.  He stopped before pushing the door in.  Something told him he wasn’t going to like what he saw inside.

          Cursing under his breath, the above average hero opened the door.  It was incredibly dark in there.  Feeling along the wall for a light switch, his hand brushed something else. 

          Strangely, Sportacus ignored the voice in his head to pull his hand away and continued to feel for a switch.  Finding it, he flicked it on.  Quite a sight, met his eyes.

          Dust and cobwebs covered everything.  Pictures on the dresser showed what looked like a happy family.  The bed hadn’t been disturbed and there was still an imprint of a head on the pillow.  Moving around the room, Sportacus began to realize that whatever had happened had destroyed the family.

          Then he saw something sticking out of the dresser drawer.  Carefully, the above average hero pulled the door open and found the drawer full of newspaper clippings.  Some were dated from 2020, others were dated 2022, and the rest were dated 2025.  Something seemed odd about that and quickly Sportacus rushed out to the kitchen where they kept the calendar. 

          He was surprised to learn that it was in fact the year 2030.  Slowly, he walked back into Joshua’s room and began to read the newspaper articles.

          One article was titled “LOCAL HERO INJURED DURING TORNADO RESCUE” dated April 11, 2022.  Another dated April 11, 2025 said, “HERO”S SON TO TAKE OVER FAMILY BUSINESS”.  The articles were three years apart.  Apparently, Joshua had changed his mind about becoming a hero.  It was the next article that made him stop dead in his tracks.

          “HERO’S SON AND GIRLFRIEND KILLED IN RESCUE ATTEMPT—TOWN MOURNS THE LOSS OF TWO GREAT CITIZENS”.  It was dated June 15, 2026. 

**9:30 pm**

Stephanie was about to go after her son but Samantha beat her to it.  The girl raced out the door and tried to keep up with Joshua.  Robbie took Pixel aside and Amanda moved over to her best friend.

          Samantha found Joshua sitting in the hallway down next to the room that his father would be in.  His knees were brought up to his chest and his head buried into them. 

_I have seen peace.  I have seen pain, Resting on the shoulders of your name.  Do you see the truth through all their lies?  Do you see the world through troubled eyes?  And if you want to talk about it anymore, Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder, I'm a friend._

          Amanda let Stephanie put her head on her shoulder.  They would get through this.

_I have seen birth.  I have seen death.  Lived to see a lover's final breath.  Do you see my guilt?  Should I feel fright?  Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?  And if you want to talk about it once again, On you I depend.  I'll cry on your shoulder.  You're a friend._

          She sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulder.  Carefully, Samantha pulled him close and whispered into his ear.

_You and I have been through many things.  I'll hold on to your heart.  I wouldn't cry for anything, But don't go tearing your life apart._

          Stephanie moved and put her arms around Amanda.  She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn’t come.  Strength was more important.  If not for herself, she had to be strong for Joshua.

_I have seen fear.  I have seen faith.  Seen the look of anger on your face.  And if you want to talk about what will be, Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder, I'm a friend._

         Joshua looked up at her.  Samantha was trying to understand what was happening and he wanted so badly someone to understand.  The two held onto each other.  All they needed was each other. 

_And if you want to talk about it anymore, Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder, once again, cry on my shoulder, I'm a friend._


	10. Chapter 10

Sportacus ran to the bathroom.  He was about to be sick.  Quickly he flung the toilet seat up and retched into the toilet.  The above average hero heaved until there was nothing left in his stomach. 

          Flushing the toilet, Sportacus went to the sink and turned on the water.  He bent down and rinsed his mouth out.  When he looked up in the mirror he found a surprise. 

          “Hello.”  The person said.

          “But… but…”  Sportacus stammered.

          “Yes, I’m you.  Well a younger, healthier you.”  His double replied. 

          “How?”  The real above average hero asked.

          “Simple.  We’re here in your mind.”  Imaginary Sportacus told him.  A look of confusion crossed the other’s face.

          “The year is really 2022, not 2030.  What you saw and experienced is something that might happen.  It turns out there was a lot of things your mother didn’t tell you.”  Fantasy Sportacus continued to explain.

          “So I can change this?”  Real Sportacus asked himself. 

          “Yes.  Things don’t have to be this way.  Your son and his girlfriend are dead.  Your wife blames you.  The people of LazyTown pity you and your physical prowess seems to have gone by the wayside.  In fact, that HoHo you threw up means things have really gotten bad. 

          “But lets get back on track.  Your mother not only could talk to you through your minds, something like telepathy, but she could also have this kind of an experience.  It’s really hard to describe.  Right now, your real body is in a coma at SloppyTown General Hospital.  The doctors are trying to fix your ribs.”

          “Good Odin, I hope they don’t live up to their name.”  The real Sportacus interrupted.

          “Don’t worry.  They are very capable doctors.  They can’t explain why you are in a coma.  I can however.  Joshua is a lot like you and your mother.  You haven’t used the special skills and therefore lost them but Joshua is using them.  The conk on the head you received brought you to this place.  Normally, it wouldn’t take that much.  Hence why Joshua knows things before they happen.”  Imaginary Sportacus finished.

          “I see.  So how do I get out?”  Real Sportacus asked.

          “All you have to do is walk out that door.”  The make believe Sportacus pointed to the front door of the apartment. 

          “Then out is where I must go.”  Sportacus told himself.

          “One thing before you go.  Remember if something doesn’t change Joshua will be gone.”  The above average hero’s double said.  Sportacus nodded and left the bathroom.  Things would change.  Joshua wouldn’t die even if that meant that he would have to go in his son’s place. 

**April 11, 2022 at 10:00 am**

Stephanie and Joshua were asleep in the hospital chairs.  The surgery had been a success and now the only thing to do was to wait for their husband/father to awake.  Samantha quietly opened the door and went over to Joshua.  She had hoped that she had been able to comfort him yesterday but somehow she wasn’t sure. 

Samantha was about to wake him when she heard a noise from the hospital bed.  Looking over, she discovered Uncle Sportacus opening his eyes.  Quickly, she shook Joshua awake.

“Wha?”  He said.

“He’s awake.”  Samantha smiled.  Joshua jumped from his seat.  His mother’s head fell from his shoulder and she snapped awake.

“Dad?” 

“Son.”


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie and Joshua stood stock-still, unsure if what they saw was real.  Sportacus cocked his eyebrow and tried to pull them back to reality.

“Well its nice to see you too.”  He said.  At this Stephanie went over and wrapped her arms around him. 

“I knew you wouldn’t leave us.”  She said.

“Of course not.  But my arm might if you don’t get off it.”  Sporatcus smiled.  Stephanie got off his casted arm.

“Sorry.”  She blushed. 

“Dad, I …”  Joshua stopped.

“Thank you son.  I knew you’d find me somehow.”  Sportacus said.

“But…”

“How is Pixel?”  The above average hero asked.

“His arm was broken.  The doctors had to put the bone back into his arm but he’ll be fine.”  Samantha explained.  It was then that Sportacus noticed she looked over to Joshua.  Doctor Fixit walked into the room. 

“Mr. Scheving?”  He was surprised to find his patient awake.

“In the flesh.”  Sportacus answered.  The cheery look and good spirits confused the doctor but he finally opened his mouth to speak. 

“Well, its good to see you awake.  Now I must check your vitals and ask you some questions.”  Sportacus wanted to be with Stephanie and Joshua but he knew the doctor had a job to do.  Everyone left the room so Doctor Fixit could be with his patient. 

Stephanie went down the hall to find Amanda and Robbie.  The couple had gone back to LazyTown last night to see how things were going.  Samantha and Joshua hung back. 

“I want to thank you for yesterday.”  He smiled.

“Well I just hope I was helpful.”  She smiled back.

“I guess I’m just so confused about what I want from my life.”  Joshua told her.

“Well like I said yesterday, I’m here for you no matter what.  I want you to tell me everything.”  Samantha said. 

“You don’t think my father suspects something, do you?”  He wondered.

“Suspects what?  You and I are best friends.  Speaking of best friends, have you heard anything about Pat?”  She asked.

“No.  I asked your mother and father to see for me when they left yesterday.”  Joshua said.

“I hope he and his mother are ok.  They don’t need any more problems.”  Samantha told him.  Joshua nodded and the two walked into the waiting room.  There they found their parents talking excitedly. 

“So Uncle Milford is running LazyTown again?”  Stephanie asked.

“Yes.  They found the Mayor dead in what was left of his home.  He had gone into the basement but the house collapsed on top of him and by the time the rescue team dug through the debris he had bled to death.”  Robbie explained.

“How many people are…” Stephanie started.

“There are fifteen confirmed dead and twenty still missing.”  Amanda told her.

“What about Pat and his mom?”  Joshua asked.

“They’re ok.  Their house sustained only minor damage.”  Robbie told him.  Joshua and Samantha breathed a sigh of relief.                                                                               

“Enough talk of LazyTown.  Your husband is awake and I want to talk to him.”  Robbie said.

“Well as soon as Doctor Fixit is done.  We can talk to him.”  Stephanie was incredibly excited that everything was working out.  Doctor Fixit interrupted their conversation. 


	12. Chapter 12

“I’m done talking to your husband and I’d like to borrow you for a few moments but the others can see him, one at a time.”  Doctor Fixit said to Stephanie.

“Ok.  You guys can decide while I talk.”  She said.  The others looked at each other unsure who should go first.  Amanda had suggested that Joshua go first but the sixteen year old didn’t want to.  So Robbie said he’d go.

          “Hey there Sportakook.”  He said using one of his old nicknames for the above average hero.

          “You haven’t called me that in a long time, Robbie.”  Sportacus smiled.

          “Old habits die hard; unlike like you.  I swear after they drop the atomic bomb all that will be standing will be you and the roaches.”  Robbie continued to joke.

          “Thanks, I think.”  Sportacus smiled.  “Hey let me ask you something.”

          “Sure.  If you feel you can handle the answer.”  Robbie smirked.

          “Anyways, you see Joshua and Samantha?”  The above average hero titled his head toward the window in the room.

          “Something wrong with your arms?”  The ex-villain continued to tease.  Sportacus ignored the comment and repeated the question. 

          “Yes, so what?”  Robbie asked.

          “Well I think your daughter has feelings for my son, that’s what.”  Sportacus spit it out.  A silence came over the two.  Robbie looked out at Samantha and Joshua then he looked back at Sportacus.  Again the ex-villain looked out at the kids and then to Sportacus.  The thought about it for about thirty seconds and then said to each other,

          “Nnnnah!”  Then they laughed. 

          “Man that pain medication they have you on has flipped you through a loop.”  Robbie continued to laugh. 

          “Ow.  Ow.  It hurts to laugh.”  Sportacus smiled.  The two continued to talk.  Mostly about how LazyTown would be rebuilt and how long it would take for the above average hero to recover. 

          Joshua and Samantha heard their fathers laughing.  They looked at each other and wondered what was going on in there.

          “Well there goes your father breaking the doctor’s orders already.”  Amanda said from behind them.  She watched as the two of them jumped.       

          “Everything ok?”  Stephanie asked coming over after finishing with the doctor.

          “Peachy.”  Joshua smiled. 

          “Just fine.”  Samantha said.  Both appeared to be on edge for some reason. 

          “Uh huh.  Well Doctor Fixit says that your father can come home in a few days, provided there is one.”  Stephanie explained. 

          “You guys are always welcome at house in case there isn’t one.”  Amanda smiled. 

          “Really?  We don’t want to put you guys out or anything.”  Stephanie said.

          “It’ll be fine.  I can imagine that that is the last thing you guys want to think about with Sportacus needing help and all.”  Her friend reassured her.                                                        

         “Thanks so much Amanda.”  The two hugged.  Joshua stole a glance at Samantha.  Her face had lit up just like it always did when she was happy.  She had the cutest dimple and her eyes sparkled when she smiled. 

          “Joshua why don’t you get my husband out of there so you can talk to your father?”  Amanda asked.  The sixteen year old looked up from where he had been staring.  He flashed a quick smile and ran into the other room.

          When Robbie came out, he suggested that he and Samantha went to get something to drink.  With everyone else away, Amanda turned to Stephanie.

          “Did you see…”

          “What I saw?”  Stephanie said finishing her friend’s sentence.  Both nodded to each other.  Then they looked at Joshua and then back at each other.

          “Uh huh.”  They both said. 


	13. Chapter 13

**April 14, 2022 at 9:00 am**

          Sportacus sat in the wheelchair van as it drove through the winding roads leading back to LazyTown.  It was an hour drive and that gave him plenty of time to think about the whole episode inside his head.  Especially since everyone had gone back before to prepare things.

          In some ways, the above average hero felt betrayed.  His mother hadn’t told him everything but she might have been trying to protect him.  However that hadn’t worked out so well in the long run.  

          Joshua’s skills had come out right away and now the above average hero understood why his son would be a little hesitant to become a hero.  Yet, as Robbie had told him, Joshua still wanted to be a hero.  _Should I let him, if he’s going to get in an accident and take his girlfriend with him?_ He thought to himself.  _If I don’t will he hate me?  How do I explain any of this to Stephanie or Joshua?_   Thoughts buzzed through his head.

          Soon the driver announced that they would be in LazyTown in five minutes.  Sportacus hoped he had come to the right decision and hoped he could discuss it with Stephanie before going ahead with anything. 

          “Here we are sir.  I’ll be right over to help you out.”  The van driver smiled. 

          “Thank you for everything, Henry.”  Sportacus said as the young man operated the lift and grabbed his bags.

          “No problem.  Wow!”  Henry exclaimed when he saw what appeared to be left of LazyTown.

          “Yes, wow.  But we’ll rebuild.”  The above average hero told him.

          “I’m sure that you will I guess I just didn’t realize how much damage that twister caused.”  Henry said.

          “There you are.”  Stephanie smiled as she came into view.  Henry’s eyes went wide.

          “Hey baby.  This is Henry.  He drove me here.”  The van driver was still mesmerized by Stephanie.  

          “Hi.”  He said. 

          “Do I have something on me?”  She asked.  Somehow she couldn’t help but giggle.

          “Down boy, that’s my wife you’re staring at.”  Sportacus teased.

          “It must be good to be a hero.”  Henry said.

          “You better believe it.”  Sportacus smiled. 

          “Ma’am, sir, I wish you the best of luck.”  Henry said finally regaining his composure.

          “Goodbye, Henry.  Thanks again.”  Sportacus and Stephanie told him.  The couple watched the van drive away.

          “Wow!  I didn’t think I still looked that good.”  She commented.

          “Are you kidding me?  You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.”  Sportacus smiled.

          “Nice try buddy.  I’m still not giving you a sponge bath tonight.”  Stephanie’s eyes twinkled.  Sportacus smirked and looked at her.  At thirty-nine, Stephanie’s hair wasn’t as pink as it used to be and it was now down to the middle of her back.  She still had her curvy figure and was still agile as she had been the entire time he’d known her.  Her brown eyes still sparkled when she smiled and they still pierced into him like they always had.

          “Oh no.  I must have something on me.”  Stephanie smiled pretending to check out her dress. 

          “I see something.”  He smiled.

          “Where?”  She asked.

          “Come closer.”  He said.  Stephanie leaned closer to him and he grabbed her with his good arm.  Their lips came together and the two began to feast on each other’s lips.

          “Ewwww.  That’s my mother and father.”  Joshua said.

          “Well they’re my Aunt and Uncle.”  Samantha told him.

          “It’s the kids.”  Stephanie said pulling back a little.

          “So what?”  Sportacus smiled.  The two kissed a tad more politely and then separated.

          “I do believe its time to go home.”  Samantha said. 


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day, Sportacus sat outside watching people of the good people of LazyTown clean up the mess that the tornado had left.  It would be a long hard road back to some sense of normalcy but LazyTown would survive. 

          “Something on your mind?”  Samantha surprised her ‘uncle’.  She was only two months shy of ten but she was incredibly precocious.  

          “Oh, just that I feel helpless.  I can’t help anyone clean up.”  Sportacus smiled up at his ‘niece’.

          “Yes well instead you might have been...”  She didn’t finish as she crouched down to be at eye level with him.  Sportacus nodded.  That was definitely not an option. 

          “There is something else though, isn’t there?”  Samantha continued.

          “You _have_ been hanging out with Joshua too much.  I think he’s starting to rub off on you.”  Sportacus chuckled and then grabbed his side.

          “Try not to hurt yourself.  I need you to referee that big soccer tournament this summer.”  Samantha said.  “You think they’ll still hold it?”

          “Of course.  With your great-uncle Milford back in charge this place will be better than ever by the summer.”  Sportacus really wasn’t sure if that was true though. 

          “Well I suppose I should get back to helping Daddy clean up.  Take it easy Uncle Sportacus.”  Samantha smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Stephanie and Joshua made there way to the apartment building.  The National Guard was still there helping to repair some parts of the complex. 

          “Well here we are.”  Stephanie said as she unlocked the door.  Once inside her face fell.  The big window had been shattered and there were parts of the nearest tree on the floor.  Joshua went to his room.  It was then that his mother heard a loud sigh. 

          “What is it honey?”  Stephanie asked walking into the room.  She saw him pick up something off the floor.  The window is his room had been destroyed and pieces from one of the picnic tables had skewered his stereo, which lay on the floor in pieces.

          “My CDs are all gone and so is my bike.  The pictures of us are missing too.”  Joshua said. 

          “What do you have in your hand?”  Stephanie asked.  He opened his palm to reveal part of the Christmas present Samantha had given him last year.  It had been some new expensive headphones that Joshua had wanted. 

          “Oh honey.  We can replace all these things.  We’ll repair the windows and the walls.  Everything will be back to normal soon, I promise.”  Stephanie said giving her son a hug. 

* * *

          Trixie and Stingy stood in their living room taking a break.  They had cleaned up the yard and boarded up the broken windows. 

          “Well I guess this will do until we can get the windows replaced.”  Trixie sighed.

          “ _My_ windows.”  Stingy remarked.

          “Yes dear, your windows.”  Trixie rolled her eyes.  Stingy looked over to her and pulled her close.

          “ _My_ wife.  I’m glad _we’re_ safe.”  He smiled.

          “Yes, I’m glad we are too.  It’s too bad that we have to replace all these things.  The roof is missing quite a few shingles, the windows, and the trees in the yard.  How are we going to fix the roof anyway?”  She asked. 

          “Well that’s quite simple.  We’ll use _my_ tarps and _my_ tools.  Right now we’ll have to use them to cover _my_ holes in the roof.”  Stingy explained. 

          “You might want to do that before it starts to rain.”  Pixel said from behind them.

          “Pixel!  It’s good to see you.  How are you holding up?”  Trixie asked. 

          “Pretty good.  I’ll help if you want.”  The Gizmo Guy offered.

          “That’s nice but we couldn’t have you do that.  Besides as our guest that would be rude.”  Trixie said.

          “Well I appreciate you guys helping me out until my house is rebuilt.  I would like to help though.”  Pixel smiled.

          “Its ok.  Stingy will by the one going up the ladder anyway.”  Trixie said.  Stingy gulped.

* * *

          “In the end, the tornado ripped through Looneyville, FunTown, and LazyTown before evaporating into the air.  It was officially declared an F2 with winds maxing out at 157 (250 km/h) miles per hour.  Mobile homes were demolished, roofs were torn off of frame houses, houses collapsed, and trees were uprooted. 

          “The death toll reached 5 in Looneyville, 2 in FunTown, and 15 in LazyTown.  Of these deaths most occurred in mobile home parks.  There is one exception.

          “The Mayor of LazyTown was found in his basement dead after his home collapsed on top of him.  Sadly, the rescue teams didn’t find him in time.  Our thoughts and prayers go out to his family.

          “In other news, local hero Sportacus was injured when rescuing another LazyTown man.  The hero sustained a broken right arm and leg and some broken ribs.  He is in stable condition resting at the home of some of his friends.

          “The rebuilding of these towns and the lives that were involved will take time.  The Red Cross and National Guard are doing their best to help out but if you would like to help you can send money to the Red Cross.  Or if you wish to volunteer please call 555-1986.

          “This has been the nightly news and from all of us here at Channel 4, we send all the best of luck out to those recovering from Mother Nature.  Good night.”

**The End**


End file.
